therealmofstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xandorra
Xandorra is a fictional realm made up of five regions. Each region has their own main ruling family. The realm is ruled by the Xandor and their family. The Xandor lives in the capital city of Sterring Peak, located in the mountains of Druador. The ruling Xandors have been from the Ryke family for the past two hundred years. The name of Xandorra dates back two hundred years, when the Old World was destroyed and rebuilt following the event known as the Great Starfall. The realm, once a single continent, broke up into the five regions, and the clans began battling for dominance over the territory. The Old World then became Xandorra, and the ruling power became known as the Xandor. Though the Xandor holds the ultimate power in the realm, Asgrobar, Estriya, and Timile each have their own figure or family that rules their region. The Sunken Isles do not participate in any formal politics. The official religion of the realm is the Great Star faith. Xandorra also has their own distinct Star Magic system, both legal and illegal. Xandorra has a five-metal currency system. Geography The geography of Xandorra varies greatly depending on the region. The northern isle, Estriya, is separated from the rest of the regions by a narrow strait. Estriya is colder than the other regions, and contains a lot of mountains, coniferous forests, and plains. There are several rivers that flow from the mountains as well. South of Estriya is the landmass that contains Druador and Asgrobar. These two regions are separated by a mountain range. South of the range is mostly desert, ending in the Asgrobi Waste in the far south, which has never been traversed successfully. North of the range is mostly mountains, plains, and a mix of coniferous and deciduous forests. There are several lakes and rivers, the most notable being Hazel Lake. West of this region is Timile. Timile is the most tropical of any of the regions. It has two islands, mostly made of mountains and jungles. Lastly, there is the Sunken Isles on the Eastern side of Druador. The Sunken Isles used to be a single land mass, but shifted during the Great Starfall. It is now a network of small lakes and rivers where most residents have to build houses and shops on stilts. Boat travel is common here. There are no plains, forests or distinct mountains; everything is extremely broken up. Climate and seasons Just like the geography, the climate and seasons of Xandorra vary depending on the location. Estriya is quite cold most of the year, though enjoys warmer months in the summer. Druador has more cyclical seasons, hot in the summer and cold in the winter. Asgrobar ranges from warm to hot all year round, and has very little rain. Timile is similar to Asgrobar, though it experiences much more rain and is quite humid most of the time. The Sunken Isles are quite temperate, with colder months in the winter. History Xandorra has quite a recent history, as the realm only officially began to exist about two hundred years ago. Regions A Asgrobar aaaaa Druador a Estriya a Timile a Sunken Isles A Population TBD